Far From Home
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: I'm stuck here, but I don't belong here.


**Disclaimer:**I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist, nor 'Far from Home'

_Note:_ I'm at school right now :)

Inspired by/written for the lyrics of 'Far From Home' by Vic Mignogna. EdHei, slight implications of Elricest.

**Far From Home **

**I**t really was an amazing place. Edward realized this as he came to accept that he was stuck in this strange place. Everything about it had a certain beauty, so much like his home, and yet so different. He would find himself staring at the skies, especially at night, and wistfully wondering if Alphonse was doing the same, somewhere.

He had found so much to love, in this world….

Standing atop the apartment building he stared out over the city for a long moment, watching the glistening lights, both electrical and candle-flame, shining from the houses, creating an image not unlike the sky that overshadowed it. With a sigh, he looked at the sky as the last of its blue colour vanished with the final rays of daylight, casting night over the city.

Edwards gaze looks out, in all directions – north to south, then east to west – wondering, idly, about this world, and all of its inhabitants. He knew so much of it, yet everything was confusing, and he understood little of it.

With a sigh, his gaze moved upward, toward the heavens again, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He wanted so _badly_ to be with Alphonse, his younger brother, and would give anything to achieve that longing.

"Edward." The cool voice breathed from behind him, as he felt strong arms encircle his waist.

"A-Alfons." Edward looked back at the younger male – oh, how he looked like the one he missed! – trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come back up.

"Are you thinking of home again?" he asked quietly, an almost hurt look – yet another thing Edward would not understand – crossing his features, which intensified when Ed nodded, "You're here now, though." He began, quietly, "Take it slow. Can't you accept that we're here for you, at least?"

Ed bit his lip, looking into the sapphire eyes of the blonde before him, "I'm stuck here, but I don't belong here, Alfons." He began slowly, shaking his head, sealing his eyes tight.

Alfons laughed lightly, bitterly, "You're sort of like a cat, you know." He shook his head, "You need to roam, huh? Your heart and soul…"

"Soul…" Ed repeated the word numbly, feeling the tears coming back again. He suddenly nodded his head, vigorously, a determined sort of look crossing his features, "I'll be going back soon enough." He smiled wistfully to the sky, "I'll be with _my_ Al." he whispered lightly, "With my saviour." He looked at the sad, torn look upon his friend's features, and gave him a weak smile, "But for now, I guess, I'm here, with you."

He idly thought about how strange this world was, and how strange he must've been to it, even as he felt the hot passion of warm lips pressed against his own.

He moved his human hand up to tangle with Alfons' hair, pulling him down, deepening the kiss. As they pulled away, taking in air, Edward smiled brightly, and looked around, "There are some amazing things about this place, really…" he spun around, and fell back slightly, feeling the arms of the younger boy catch him, as he closed his eyes, almost as if tired, "Too many to list…"

"But you won't stay forever." The sad voice came, touched with the resignation of someone who knew they were going to lose someone whom meant a lot to them.

"But I don't belong here." Edward repeated, stubbornly, "And _besides_," he began again, as he looked up into the bright blue eyes, that regarded him with a sad look – no, they most certainly were not the golden colour he longer for – and then began again, slowly, "I need to be with Al. I promised to be with him, forever."

Alfons sighed with resignation once more, looking up at the skies, "If your home is just beyond the stars…you really are far from home, huh?"

"Yeah," Ed breathed, pressing himself up against Alfons in silence, "And _that_ is where I long to be, not here." He shook his head, "I really don't belong here. I'm sorry."

"I know." Alfons said simply, with another frown, "You want to be with your brother."

"I want to be where he is." Edward nodded, waving his hand vaguely as he tilted his head up to face the taller of the two.

Alfons pressed his lips to the smaller blonde passionately, engulfing him in another kiss. Edward smiled into the mouth of the other.

Maybe he wasn't so far from home.


End file.
